Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment
by kiarablack
Summary: C'est une songfic et un Hpdm. Si je vous fait le résumé ici vous n'aurez plus besoin de lire l'histoire, donc allez lire.


IL Y A TROP DE GENS QUI T'AIMENT

Pov Draco

Je vais derrière le comptoir et il est encore là. Je me demande ce qu'il vient faire dans MON café. Je parie qu'il le fait exprès…impossible…il ne sait pas ce que je ressens pour lui. Je crois plutôt que ca l'amuse de voir à quel point j'ai pu tomber bas. Moi le grand Draco Malfoy, le riche héritier des Malfoys. Riche…façon de parler bien sûre, parce que si je serais encore riche je ne travaillerais pas dans un café. Et oui, après que mes parents m'ont quittés (paix à leurs âmes) par un doux baiser de détraquer. Le ministre, comme ils étaient des mangemorts, a fait bruler toute l'argent des Malfoys. Stupide… on gagne l'argent…enfin on non, mes ancêtres, pour la bruler. De l'argent salle, disait le ministre, l'argent de mangemorts. Et maintenant moi Draco Malfoy je me retrouve à travailler dans un café, dans Mon café, c'est déjà ça, parce que si je devrais encore suivre les ordres d'un quel conque patron, alors là je saurais vraiment tomber bas. Enfin bref…je parlais de LUI. J'ai refusé de devenir mangemort, lorsque j'ai compris que je l'aimais, je ne pouvais tout de même pas me battre contre l'homme que j'aime. Mais come c'étai impossible que je dise non à Voldemort et à mon père, j'ai fuit. Lâche vous dites , peut-être mais je préfère ça que mourir dans d'affreuses souffrance. J'ai vécu pendant cinq ans à Paris. Quand j'ai su par la gazette de sorcier, car oui je recevais la gazette de sorcier à Paris, j'avais demandé à Blaise pour qu'il me l'envoie, lui n'était pas devenu mangemort, il avait dit non et s'était réfugié près l'ordre du phénix, enfin bref…quand j'ai su pour la fin de la guerre et pour la mort de mes parents. Je suis revenu et j'ai ouvert ce petit café. Pour en revenir à celui qui occupe mes pensées jour et nuit, alors un jour de pluie, il est rentré ici tremper des cheveux aux pieds, et là j'ai su que je l'aimais encore. Mon cœur s'est remis à battre. Il avait demandé un chocolat chaud à mon employeur, Louis et m'avait regardé de côté. Il à seulement dit : Malfoy. Et moi j'ai répondu : Potter. Il a bu son chocolat chaud et est partit, depuis ce jour il ne cesse de revenir ici. Je ne comprends pas. Il ne me parle pas non plus, dés qu'il veut boire quelque chose il appelle Louis même si je suis à quelques mètres de lui. Et aujourd'hui il est encore ici avec tout son petit monde ; Granger…enfin Weasley maintenant, Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas, Londubat, Weaslette, les gémeaux Weasley et enfin ça fiancée : Cho Chang.. Que je peux la haïr cette fille, elle a pris ma place. C'est moi qui aurait du être à sa place, c'est moi qui aurait du l'embrasser, lui tenir la main, lui faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin et j'en passe… . Et lui il leur parle et eux ils sourient.

Je te regarde parler avec les gens.  
Tu me sembles si léger même transparent  
J'regarde passer les jours, la vie en me disant  
Je n'cherche pas l'amour, je m'y attends.

Il a toujours eu le don pour faire rigoler les gens pour les faire sourire. Il fait de grands gestes et eux il rigole…encore. Il ressemble à un enfant en faisant tout pour voir sourire ses amis. J'aimerais qu'il me fasse aussi sourire à moi, comme il le fait si bien avec les autres, mais moi il ne me voit pas. Il rigole comme un enfant, il montre tout ses dents blanches, malgré les cigarettes qu'il vient de fumer.

J'te regarde t'amuser et je fais semblant  
Mais je n'peux pas t'empêcher d'être un enfant  
Toi tu fais de grands gestes, tu as l'air si content  
Tu vois des fois j'déteste ce que je ressens

J'entends Louis me dire qu'il doit partir, voir sa mère à l'hôpital. Moi j'acquise sans le regarder toujours le regard fixé vers celui que j'aime. Louis suit mon regard et me pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Il a tout compris, je le sais, je le sens. Il me dit : Allez Draco soit fort ne tombe pas, relève-toi. Ne sede pas.

Il sait que je suis achevé, il sait que je suis fatigué de voir le bonheur des autres sans pourtant atteindre le mien. Je lui fais un micro sourire et lui il me le rend un peu tristement et s'en va. Le vague à l'âme je retourne à ma contemplation, il est beau. Chang s'approche de son oreille et je peux lire sur ses lèvres qu'elle lui dit Je t'aime. Et lui, lui sourit mais ne dit pas la même chose pour autant. Elle l'aime sa ce voit dans ses yeux, ils l'aiment tous, en fait tout le monde l'aiment pour ce qu'il a fait, pour ce qu'il est. Moi aussi je l'aime, mais lui ne le sait pas, il ne me voit pas. Le monde tourne autour de lui et moi je souffre…. . Je pourrais crier sur tout les toits combien je l'aime, il ne m'entendra pas.

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
De cet amour avec toi  
Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Qui tournent autour de toi  
Tous les mots d'amour  
Que je sème tu ne les entends pas

Weaslette me fait un signe de la main et me souris, depuis quand elle me sourit aussi celle-là ? Je me dirige vers leur table avec mon bic et bloc et je demande ce qu'ils désirent. Je ne le regarde pas lui mais pourtant je sens son regard posé sur moi. Ca me fait mal. Je ne veux pas le regarder, je ne veux pas le voir coller à cette chinoise, je refuse, donc je fixe Weaslette attendant qu'ils me répondent. Et alors c'est lui qui me répond, il me dit qu'il désire beaucoup de choses, mais que l'une d'entre elle est impossible d'atteindre. Je regarde toujours Weaslette et je lui réponds, je me fou pas mal de ce que tu désires Potter, et là je le regarde, il à l'air blessé. Je ne voudrais surtout pas lui répondre gentiment, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se doute de ce que je ressens. Mais malgré ma réponse il me répond tout de même, c'est toi qui a demandé. Depuis deux mois que je travaille dans ce café c'est la première fois depuis cinq ans que je lui reparle à pars bien sure le vague, Malfoy Potter du début. Finngan dit qu'ils aimeraient avoir l'addition. Je leur dit un vague, une minute, et je repars vers le comptoir. Cinq minutes après je reviens avec l'addition. C'est Harry qui paye il me donne l'argent et en même temps j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me caresse la main. Sûrement une de mes illusions. J'aimerais bien espérer mais de toute façon se serait me mentir. Alors tout le petit monde se lève et ils s'en vont. Il est le dernier. Il pleut des cordes dehors donc il se retourne il ferme la porte et me fait un clin d'œil. Illusion …encore…enfin je crois, mais pourtant je n'espère pas, je voudrais qu'il fasse attention à moi.

J'me sens si loin de toi à des moments  
Je n'voudrais pas qu'tu crois que je t'attends  
J'me force à espérer, mais je me mens  
Alors je te regarde t'éloigner tout doucement

Je compte si l'argent qu'il m'a donné est juste et c'est là que je vois qu'il m'a donné un petit papier. Je l'ouvre et il y a marqué, à dans une heure, Dray. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? A dans une heure ? Dans une heure où ? Pour faire quoi ? Je ne comprends pas… mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Je suis sure qu'il se fou de moi ou peut-être pas. Mais attendez dans une demi heure, je ferme moi. Dans une demi-heure, je jette tout ce monde dehors. Je nettoie par terre, en fin mon ballet magique nettoie par terre et après s'il est là, il est là et s'il n'est pas là…je me casse. Oui c'est ça que je vais faire. Ou peut-être qu'il s'est douté de quelque chose, qu'il a vu que je ne regarde que lui et il sait que j'ai fermé le café dans une heure. Donc il va venir ici avec Chang pour me tuer et pour en même temps me rigolé à la gueule que je suis con, que jamais je n'aurais ma chance avec lui.

Aaarggh… je crois que je suis en train de disjoncter. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est attendre. Je m'assois et écoute la musique qui passe à la radio, tout à fait ce que je ressens à propos de lui :

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
De cet amour avec toi  
Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Qui tournent autour de toi  
Et moi évidemment,  
Je t'aime à mes dépends

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
D'cet amour avec toi  
Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne vois même pas  
Qu'c'est à cause de toi  
Que je mène chaque jour ce drôle de combat

Je regarde l'horloge qui est accroché au mur et qui indique une heure et demie. Je vire tout ce monde de mon café, en disant que je dois déjà fermer. Après que le dernier est fermé la porte. Je mets la clef dans la serrure et la ferme, je retourne aussi la pancarte où il y a marqué pour les passants Closed . D'un geste de la main, la serpillère se met à nettoyer le sol et les chaises se mettent sur la table. Je m'assoie sur un tabouret et je me sert un café noir.

Deux heures, bon maintenant ça fait déjà une heure que je l'attends comme il ne vient pas, je prends mon manteau et je me retourne pour sortir par la porte de derrière. Je fais quelques pas et j'entends des toquements de la porte d'entrée, je me fige. Je me retourne tout doucement pour le voir la trempé de la tête au pieds comme la première fois, il y a deux mois.

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne vois même pas   
Qu'c'est à cause de toi  
que je mène chaque jour ce drôle de combat.

Je crois que ca fait cinq minutes que je le regarde. Lui il me fait des gestes pour que je le laisse rentrer et alors moi je sors de ma contemplation et je vais lui ouvrir la porte. Il me dit, Ah enfin je croyais que tu voulais que j'attrape la mort dehors. En effet, il n'a pas de jaquette et sa chemise blanche lui colle à la peau d'où on peu apercevoir ses muscles fins et bien dessiné, sa peau mate. Son jeans bleu délavé et tout trempé. Je lui dis d'une voix trainante, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il me dit qu'il veut me parler. Je remarque alors que sur sa joue droite, il a la marque d'une main dessiné, signe qu'on la frappé. Il a vu que je regarder sa joue et il me dit, Cho. Moi je le regarde sans comprendre et lui il me dit, j'ai annulé nos fiançailles. J'aurais pu me mettre à danser la macarena là tout de suite, tellement j'étais content, mais au lieu de ça je fais un tout petit, oh désolé pour toi.

Tu n'a pas à l'être, il me dit, je ne l'aimais pas. Je lui souris, il me le rend. Un silence pesant se fait dans la salle. Je décide de le rompre et je lui demande lors qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? Sans que je comprenne quoi que se soit il pose ses lèvres mouillées sur les miennes. Je le repousse et le questionne, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Lui il me sourit tout simplement et se met à caresser ma joue. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui lui prend, mais j'aime ça. Il me dit, qu'il sait que j'ai besoin d'explications, donc il me dit qu'il voulait être sûre que je ressente quelque chose pour lui donc il a mené l'enquête et a questionné Louis, qui sait de tout et lui a tout dit. Moi je vire au rouge. Je vais tuer Louis, se sont mes seuls pensées avant que je ne sente encore une fois les lèvres d'Harry se poser sur les miennes. Mais cette fois je ne le repousse pas, mais réponds à son baiser. Il devient passionné et à la fois tendre. Il met fin à se baiser. Il met son front contre le mien, toujours en me caressant la joue et me dit dans un souffle :

Je t'aime.

Je lui souris et je lui réponds :

Je t'aime aussi, Idiot.

Il me sourit et devient de plus en plus sérieux :

Promet-moi de m'aimer jusqu'à la mort.

Non, je lui réponds, je t'aimerais beaucoup plus que ça Harry, beaucoup plus que ça.

En s'embrasse et en fait l'amour jusqu'au petit matin.

Ca faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment…. .


End file.
